The Types of Players
Summary A page containing some types of players you might encounter in-game. Just note that this is not to be taken seriously. Press the Expand Button to see the majority of the content. Trash 'Newbie' *New to the game *Doesn't knows how anything works at all **Keep asking for question about the controls ***Dies right away * Beginner in skills. * Common 'Camper' * A person who thinks that since their team is bad at attacking, they should defend * Usually stays in groups ranging from a few people to the whole team ** Camps for own personal gain instead of helping team * Tries to camp multiple times until they beat the other team * Lacking different strategies when it comes variety from the enemy team and will probably not accept strategies * Sometimes camps a house by building a lot of barricades * Uncommon 'Historian' *Keep telling everyone about the real history **Can sometimes be annoying *Mediocre in skills *Rare 'Raging Kids' *Always rage at people **Type words such as "n00bs" , "haxor" , "youre a *Beeep*" *Beginner in skills *Spams the chat *Gets angry when they don't get their favorite map *Uncommon Exploiters * Will use every and any exploit to their advantage * Can be Beginner - Mediocre in skills * Very Rare * Usually dies miserably fighting much better players Afkers * Useless in skills * Does nothing (really) * Often drags the match * Why does these people exist? * Uncommon PF Kid * Whines for sprint and automatic guns to be added * Rarely uses his melee * Rage Quits all the time * Beginner in skills Clueless People * Mostly Sappers * Is oblivious to their surroundings * Gets killed easily * May rage * Beginner in skills * Half of the time goes solo and tries to build a base at some godforsaken place where it will take 50 years to find or get killed doing so * Rare Skirmishers Skirmishers - The good ones * Use tactics sometimes not understood, thus not properly able to be countered in some situations * Can be really effective * Usually out of sight * Chance of being strategists * Mediocre - Pro in skills * Rare Skirmishers - The bad ones * Use predictable strategies * Stay close to battle * Tries to hide but fails * Can't aim well which is particularly bad as a skirmishers first shot makes all the difference * Beginner - Mediocre in skills * Rare Leaders Leaders - The good ones * Can inspire people to do better * Great strategies that are creative, more so than others "cough cough, camping, cough cough" * Mediocre - Pro in skills ** Usually good in combat ** Trust worthy and most people will trust the leader. ** Very Rare. ** Inspires teammates, while respecting the enemy team Leaders- the bad ones * Selfish, narcissistic, arrogant and Ignorant ** Self proclaim themselves leader * Terrible strategies that include, and are limited to camping * Yelling to do better * Beginner - Mediocre in skills ** Not that good in combat * Blaming the team instead of himself which is taking responsibility (but they aren't in the first place) ** You can stop these players by saying "Will you take responsibility if we lose? and will you suffer for us?" most of the times will make that stop and (sometimes) quit * Can have soldiers convert to the other team * Cowardly and hides behind the front lines The Tryhards Commandos * Hides in a place before destroying their enemies * Might be Pro/God in skills Stealther * Officer or sapper * Rare in appearance * Picks off lone enemies * Hides in bushes, bases and houses * Confused with campers * Medium to pro The Assassin * Long ranged version of the stealther * Part sniper * Pro in skills Pro Sapper * Knows how to make advanced structures * Part rambo * Part strategist * Pro in skills Tryhard * Calls everyone a hacker * Claims he did all the work when his team wins and gets 0 kills * Blames it all on his team when he loses or dies * Rarely gets a kill * Tries to target * Beginner in skills Duelist * Rarely uses gun * Calls gun users "Tryhards" * Destroys you in melee * Usually Officer * Master in skills Professional Players * Can destroy three or more people ALONE * Always has strategies * Pro or God in skills * Legendary The Roleplayers Soup People Army * Soup Sellers that are armed and ready to fight to turn the game into a roleplay * Dares another team to build the best soup shop/restaurant * One of the remaining pacifist species * Might be Mediocre in skills * Rare, but common now. * Usually scream "DONT KILL PACIFISTS" while attacking someone. * Often receive (well deserved) hate and are hunted by people who don't want to play Napoleonic Roleplay simulator 1805 Pacifist Hunters * People who try to preserve the fun and originality of the game. * Usually stuck in an eternal conflict with the Soup Army * Mediocre-God in skills * Common, but only when the Soup Army or Pacifists exist. Pacifists * People who choose not to play the game and be friendly to all players in the game- mostly musicians * Runs away instead of surrendering * Sometimes helpful, though they don't kill they do (accidentally) help the team with reload buffs and sometimes will go in front of a player when reloading to protect them * Soup Sellers - Sappers that go build forts that provide no tactical advantage (might) and roleplay by selling food to people. These are mainly hated players since they stall games * Note: ''These should not be confused with musicians following teammates in order to buff them and support them in combat * Near-Extinct, however they are having a resurgence. I suggest we make it a brief one. '''Musician Army' * Pretending to be a pacifist band * Extremely Rare * Disguised as Pacifists * Can Buffer up Rankers * Can be a Mediocre or Pro/God in skills Miscellaneous Scouts * Usually Cavalry or Sharpshooters * Scouts for enemies * Mediocre-Pro in skills Combat/Rambo Sappers * Rush as fast as you can see him * Good or Pro in skills * Probably doesn't build at all (but some times can use strategies and slaughters the 4 players left in the other team) ** Really lucky * Pretty rare * Can be countered when teamed up on or when shot from a distance Snipers * Shoots you from across the map * Will usually pull amazing feats of accuracy * Probably performs dark magic * Usually rifleman * Can easily clutch * Master-God in skills * Legendary Patriots * Often praises their Faction while Taunting Rival Faction * A "Patriot" Player type can say either "Glory to (insert faction)" or in A German-speaking Faction "(insert German Faction two times) über alles". If playing as France, they always say "Vive La France" or (If they don't know French very well) "Viva la France" * May be either Newbie, Mediorce-skilled or Pro/God in skills * Very rare Braggers * Brags when getting a kill, more precisely saying in chat "got one" * Uncommon * Usually rifleman or ranker * Newbie or Mediocre in skills * When in an argument, they'll probably brag about getting a kill Partisans * Might carry either a Ranged Weaponry or Melee Weaponry * Availiable to Russian Empire, Duchy of Warsaw faction * (Melee Fighters) Sneaks at the enemy or even charging till they die * (Ranged Fighters) Might be either a Sniper or a Back up to a Melee Fighter * Might be a Newbie or A Pro in Skills * Common Arguing Idiots # Accuses someone of being a "Haxor", "Exploiter", etc # Often Argues at a perceived Exploiter # Beginner in Skills. Flankers * Usually Rifleman * Usually Sharpshooters * Can destroy a whole team alone * Can be strategist * Good against campers * Weak against Counter-Flankers * Good to God in skills Counter-Flankers * Usually Rifleman * Usually Sharpshooters * Stay close to their team * Protect their team mates from Flankers * Usually Flankers as well * Good against Flankers * Good to God in skills Roof-climbers * Sappers: Builds "Stairs" to climb a building's Roof * Rankers: Acts as Sharpshooters * Note: Roof-climbing can be a tactic used in some maps. * May be Mediocre-Pro in skills. Non-English Speaking Players * Speaks in Other Languages * Sometimes speaks English * Rare * May be Either a Beginner or Pro in Skills 'Silent Players' * Never talks at all ** Often focused or listening to music *This types is a wild card **Can be Beginner , Mediocre , Good , Pro or God in skills **Rare Strategists * Often confused with Campers. * Lacking in skill but tries to do what is best for their team * Uses informational tips in order to influence their team * Has an idea of most maps and how to get the best of a terrain/landscape * Very Rare